No 21
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: ¿Por qué voy a besarlo? Verán soy una persona muy afortunada. Tengo el número 21 en el boleto de pasajero, eso y que mi mejor amigo, Phichit, esta insistente a que cumpla con la "tradición"/ Ah! Qué más da, lo peor que puede pasar es que Viktor me rompa la nariz con el libro y me denuncie por acoso. Os/Viktuuri comedia.


No. 21

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

A veces uno actúa sin pensar, a lo bruto y sin medir consecuencias o reparar en los afectados. Algo así como lo que voy a hacer. Tranquilos, no voy a asaltar un banco o a matar a alguien, nop nada de eso. Simplemente voy a besar a un desconocido, uno muy… hermoso.

Pero el punto aquí es ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? Si la gente todo el tiempo está haciéndolo en videos de YouTube con sus famosos experimentos sociales… ¡Ah! sí, soy un chico y esto no es un experimento social.

Un chico que esta por besar a otro chico frente a un puñado de personas que viajan de lo más tranquilos en el colectivo. Va a ser todo un espectáculo si por aquí tenemos a un homofóbico de sangre*.

¿Por qué voy a besarlo? Verán soy una persona muy afortunada. Tengo el número 21 en el boleto de pasajero, eso y que mi mejor amigo, Phichit, esta insistente a que cumpla con la "tradición" y cambie el boleto por el supuesto beso, él amigablemente me amenazo con subir unas fotos donde mi cara sufrió una deformación con la magia del maquillaje.

Todo el mundo estaba en mi contra.

Phichit sigue viéndome mientras señala al pobre muchacho que se mantiene ignorante de nuestra conspiración. Él está escuchando música mientras pasa desinteresadamente las paginas de libro entre una de sus manos, algunos mechones de cabello platinado caen sobre su rostro tapando uno de sus exóticos ojos agua marina.

Viktor tiene unos ojos hermosos. Viktor es la palabra hermoso personificada. Bueno, tal vez puede que mintiera sobre besar a un total desconocido. Yo sé quién el chico que Phichit eligió, Phichit sabe quién es él. Hemos escuchado su nombre gracias a una posible amiga de él. Siendo sincero llevo un tiempo observándole.

Jamás he hablado con él. El solo pensar en entablar una conversación con el chico ruso de intercambio me aterra.

—Yuuri ¿acaso estas esperando el año nuevo chino?—vuelve a insistir mi amigo y en verdad ¿Qué estoy esperando?, debo de aceptar que una parte de mí se muere por hacerlo. Aun si no puedo hablarle nunca más.

Aprieto el boletito entre mi puño cerrando y me siento casi decidido, bueno la verdad estoy temblando y empiezo a sentir unas terribles ganas de orinar. Juro que voy a matar a Phichit cando su mirada insistente me persigue en cada movimiento.

—Yuuri, en verdad que me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero. Esa foto no debía ver la luz.

— ¿Disculpa? Pero al único que están a algo es a mí— Me estoy exaltando, el camión está a punto de llegar a una parada y veo como las personas se alistan para bajar.

—Vamos Yuuri, ya sabes que la próxima estación es la de Viktor… No falta mucho para que lleguemos—Phichit se acerca a mi oído simulando ser pepe el grillo, ignorando por completo mi comentario anterior y sonríe de forma graciosamente intimidante.

Se bien que Viktor bajara pronto, lo que significa que habré perdido y mi foto estará en Fb por el resto de mi vida. También se habrá esfumado mi oportunidad de estar cerca de Viktor.

¡Ah! Qué más da. Lo peor que puede pasar es que Viktor me rompa la nariz con el libro y me denuncie por acoso… mejor que ser cyber bulleado.

¿Atacar como bólido volar cual cohete? ¿Así lo decía el rayo Mcqueen? Bueno eso ya no importa.

Me levanto decidido. Yo en verdad voy a hacerlo, incluso aun cuando algunas personas me observan con cara de "Que diablos haces, aun no para el autobús". No importa.

Mi corazón se dispara cuando estoy frente a él, si lo miras de cerca casi puedes sentir el aura mágica que despide sí. Sin poderlo evitar suspiro y volteo a donde Phichit; el maldito está casi llorando y veo corazones en sus ojos, en las manos sostiene su teléfono. Seguramente está grabando.

Bien, aquí voy. Con cuidado doy un toque en su hombro, casi de inmediato levanta la mirada del libro y la dirige a la mía. Es precioso, dulce y espeluznante tener tan de cerca, aun con todo eso me acerco un poco más y sin pensarlo mucho levanto el boletito arrugado; le muestro el papelito y él lo toma.

1, 2, 3. Cierro los ojos y me abalanzo con fuerza medida. Su boca es fría e increíblemente suave. Aun cuando es un simple pico* puedo sentir mis mejillas ardiendo. Voy a morir.

Tan rápido como inicio lo termine, estaba que moría de vergüenza y no podía contenerme más. Cuando separe mis labios de los suyos esperaba lo peor; un golpe o unos bueno insultos que me pusieran en mi lugar…

Juro que no era parte de algún plan y también juro que casi escupía el corazón por la boca cuando, Viktor, jalo el cuello de mi camisa y me planto un beso como manda la real academia del buen besador.

Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro ¡Oro señores!

Lo siguiente que pude ver era su rostro sonriente y sonrojado, estaba por hablar, lo pude notar por como sus labios de movían próximos a emitir palabras; palabras que no escuche porque lo único que pude reaccionar a hacer fue (casi) correr para bajar del autobús. Gracias a la divinidad de la vida estábamos justo parando en la estación.

Estaba asustado, nadie me puede culpar de escapar como un cobarde. Incluso abandone mi mochila en el asiento junto a Phichit, espero y mi amigo la guarde.

No puedo creer que acabo de hacer, lo que acaba de ocurrir. Son duda algo que permanecerá en mi memoria por la eternidad. Incluso ahora soy consciente de lo patético que debo verme tocando mis labios.

Como sea, ahora debo empezar a caminar a casa.

* * *

Llegar a casa no es muy complicado, solo es caminar dos malditas paradas más y listo. Casi nada.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidí bajarme del maldito autobús. Estoy agotado, un poco sudado y no tengo mi mochila, por suerte mi teléfono se mantenía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

La ducha fría me espera, empiezo quitando mi camisa y me detengo cuando el timbre de mi teléfono alerta un mensaje.

Lo repito, a veces uno actúa sin pensar, a lo bruto sin medir consecuencias.

Voy a matar a Phichit.

 ** _Phichit-Kun_**

 ** _24/**/**_**

 ** _Yuuriiiiiii, no lo vas a creer, tu Viktor se volvió loquito. ¡Dios! Porque te fuiste casi pudieron haberse casado en ese autobús. Por cierto tengo tu mochila v:_**

 ** _Pero lo mejor amigo, lo mejor. Viktor tiene tu número_ _casi corrió a pedírmelo después de que escapaste. Incluso le pase el video donde lo besaste *o* es un amor ese hombre._**

 ** _Luego podrás agradecérmelo 7u7_**

 ** _Nos vemos mañana! Y profiis manda SS si tu ruso te manda mensaje, no dudo que ya lo hiciera._**

 ** _Bai, bai._**

Y cual profeta, Phichit tuvo razón.

En mi buzón de entrada tenía 5 mensajes un número no identificado.

 ** _Wow Yuuri, eso fue ¡Amazing!_**

 ** _Soy Viktor Nikiforov, el chico que besaste en el autobús. Tu amigo me dio tu teléfono_**

 _Espero poder quedar contigo para salir. Eres adorable._

Bueno, tal vez no mate a Phichit… por ahora.

* * *

 ***A mí la verdad si me ha tocado ver parejas homosexuales en los camiones y la gente no lo toma muy bien. Incluso una vez señora actuó de forma súper grosera y casi los estaba corriendo del camión.**

 ***El beso de pico es en el que solamente juntan a boca, es muy breve y no hay mucho contacto "intimo"**

 **Hola, hola. Espero que les haya gustado este Os, la dvd lo había iniciado desde el año pasado cuando la serie estaba en trasmisión, peor la flojera y mi imaginación no me habían permitido terminarlo v:**

 **Lo del No. 21 es un Juego(? Creo que en todo mi país. En algunos autobuses te dan un boleto donde viene una serie de números; dicen que si sumas eso número y te da un 21 puedes cambiarlo por un beso. También dicen que si al final los números so (69) y otra persona lo tiene igual… Pues ya saben. Que rikolino** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si fue a si deja un comentario y sígueme en mis redes sociales dándome laic en feibuk y siguiéndome en tuirer para estar más en contacto.**

 **Te a hablado Lady B, buenas noches.**

 **Bai, bai.**


End file.
